The main element of any type of filler, either a linear or rotary filler, is currently the filling head. The latter is the main element responsible for ensuring a correct filling. Great effort is therefore concentrated on its improvement and innovation.
An essential factor in the packaging process is the time in which the container is filled, because said factor will delimit the number of heads necessary for obtaining the desired production and as a result, the size of the filler.
The main drawbacks such as splashing, foam, overflowing, etc. arise at high jet outlet velocities.
There are several ways to prevent these problems:                Sending the jet against the inner wall of the containers.        Submerging the nozzle below the product level. The nozzle performs an upward movement from the base of the container until it comes out of it, being submerged during the filling.        Achieving a coherent and uniform flow filling the container with or without introducing the nozzle therein.        
The latter route is chosen in the invention set forth herein.
The applicant knows of the existence of several patents relating to devices with a similar nature and the object of which is similar to the one at hand, such as PCT WO 01/40098 A1 dated Jun. 7, 2001; PCT WO 97/02206 dated Jan. 23, 1997; and PCT publication number 2 208 439, a European patent translation dated Jun. 16, 2004, which, however, are based on a different geometry and hydraulics.
It must therefore be mentioned that the applicant does not know of the existence of a filling head with low Reynolds number having structural and constitutive features similar to those proposed in the present invention, the object of which is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of currently known systems for the same purpose.